Princess Amnesia
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after the OVA episode Princess Express. During Hime's battle with Gilliam atop the train, Hiro attempts to protect her, but Frattelus struck Hiro aside causing him to fall off the moving train. As Hme's faction try to find him after he went missing, the teenage boy resurfaces, only to assassinate Hime. Will Hime be willing to fight off her servant, and who is controlling him?
1. Express Encounter

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Princess Resurrection fanfic, and while my other fanfics are ongoing, an idea popped in to my head and decided to try this one out, where Hime is faced with a CHALLENGE, in which she is going to face an opponent she never thought would happen, and this would also cause her allies to get into a pinch once they find out who this new assassin is…

This fic is set after the Princess Resurrection OVA episode, _**Princess Express**_ , so expect some of the elements to appear her before the actual story kicks in.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Meihakuna Sōgū**_

The scene shifts at the road in the middle of Sasanaki City, in which two scenes are shown, where a pair of battles are taking place. The scene shows that a train is currently cruising the rail tracks which is not stopping and you can see the battle is split in to two. One shifts inside the train, where Riza Wildman and Keziah Bold are facing a huge creature trying to make its way through, and after the two werewolf warriors managed to kill it, they were surprised when smoke evaporated and its wounds healed, and they discovered that the creature is a blood warrior, and they realized who its master is.

"What the…?"

"That thing…it just…"

"Then that thing is a blood warior…"

"Damn…it must be Gilliam…"

"That guy…he's…"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

"What's so funny, Wildman?"

"That Gilliam…he's got a screwed-up taste…!"

Riza and Keziah were badly wounded, yet they were not deterred and they willingly face the revived creature as they are aware that Gilliam is outside, and that he is facing Hime, and the two werewolf warriors decided to hold out and give everything they got to keep the blood warrior from advancing further as they guessed that the blood warrior is after Emile, who is hiding inside one of the coaches of the ongoing train.

Outside, the scene shifts at the rooftop of the train where Gilliam is faced by Hime, Hiro and Reiri, and there Gilliam tells Hime to leave at once as he is only after Emile, and yet Hime said that she will not move as she has business with Emile and asks him to cease his attack, and this annoyed Gilliam as he is reluctant to face her since he knows that she has no interest in the battle royal and tries to persuade her to step aside or else he will be forced to drag her in this battle.

"I ask you again…step aside and leave. I have no intention of dragging you in…"

"My answer is no, Gilliam nii-sama. I have business with him…please reschedule your attack on Emile nii-sama at a later date."

"You…"

"…"

"Damn…so you made an alliance with Emile…!"

"…"

"If so…then I guess I have no choice!"

"…"

But Hime reiterated that she will not move, and Gilliam is pissed and decided to face her as well, and as he moves forward, Reiri intercepted him and he began to attack her with his sword, and slices her away, only to find out that the teen vampire is immune to the sword slashes, as she deflects the blows with her legs and knees, and she tells him to give it up and go home.

Gilliam wasn't deterred and attempted a stronger sword strike, yet Reiri did the same thing, deflecting his attacks with her legs and knees, and she taunted him by saying that he is so foolish, and Gilliam questions Hime on why she let a vampire in her faction knowing that Reiri will betray her eventually, yet Reiri said that she and Hime have an AGREEMENT and said that Hime does not mind it.

"Hime trusts me…and since she lets me freeload in her mansion, it means that she trusts me."

"Wench! Vampires are notorious for betraying others!"

"Not me. While I too have interest in her royal blood, I have no intention of backstabbing her…unless she backstabs me…"

"Out of my way, vampire!"

"First get me out of your way."

"…"

"Or if you manage to take my panties off…"

"…"

Feeling humiliated, Gilliam then took out an ash-coated stake, and Reiri is starting to back away knowing what that weapon can do, and there he is starting to gain an edge and chased her away until managing to graze her on her stomach, and she shrieked in pain as she fell off from the train.

This now leaves Hime to face her elder brother and he gives her one more chance to leave the battlefield, assuring that he will not go after her in the coming days, yet she refused and reiterated that she has business with Emile and will not leave, and this was the last straw for him and is raises his sword and tells her that he will go after her and there is no turning back.

"Then that tears it!"

"…"

"You have become Emile's marionette!"

"I am not."

"Too late!"

"…"

"I gave you a lot of chances…now you cannot back away!"

"Then come at me, nii-sama."

As Gilliam lunges forward, Hime raised her sword and the two siblings attack, trading sword blows and their blades clashed, and Hiro watches on with worry as both are in a disadvantage given the space they have and that either one of them might fall off the train and get injured or killed, and he braces himself if that scenario were to become a reality.

As the two siblings continue fighting, Hime did a strong sword strike and succeeded in breaking Gilliam's sword blade in two, and Gilliam is forced to back away and threw his broken sword at her, which she swats it aside, but Hiro stared in shock as the sword began to levitate and smoke evaporated, and there its blade became whole again and struck Hime from behind, stabbing her left shoulder before levitating beside Gilliam.

As Hime knelt down, Gilliam then revealed that the sword is his blood warrior and proceeds to go after her, but Hiro stood in between and took the sword slash that was meant to Hime, and Gilliam backed away seeing that Hiro was bloodied on his chest yet his wounds began to heal and she tended to her servant, showing some concern for him.

As Gilliam wondered what kind of servant Hiro is, the scene shifts to the road where Gilliam's gynoid, Fratellus, came running and succeeded in getting on top of the train, and there Gilliam ordered his gynoid to finish off Hime, which the android obliged.

"Fratellus!"

"Fuga…"

"Finish them off!"

"Fuga!"

"Make sure you kill them on the spot!"

"Fuga!"

"Do it now!"

"Fuga!"

As Fratellus approaches his target, Hime was quite weak from the wound Gilliam gave her, and Hiro became very concerned and gets up as he tries to prevent Fratellus from grabbing Hime, but the gynoid kept on moving despite Hiro's attempt in stalling it, and he tells Hime to run, which she seemed reluctant to do so as this reminded her of how she lost her retainers years ago.

"Hime!"

"Hiro…"

"Run!"

"No…I cannot…"

"You stand no chance against this guy! And Flandre's not here! You got to run!"

"I will not leave you!"

"Please, Hime!"

"…"

As Fratellus is approaching Hime, Hiro made a bold move by covering its eyes with his hands, momentarily blocking the gynoid's view, and this annoyed Gilliam and tells the gynoid to swat Hiro aside and take out Hime at once.

"Fratellus!"

"Fuga!"

"What are you doing?"

"Fuga!"

"Swat that brat and go after Lillianne!"

"Fuga!"

"Do it now!"

"Fuga!"

Fratellus then grabbed Hiro and struck him on the side of his head with great force that the impact sent the 14-year old boy flying and was thrown off the fast-moving train, which Hime stared in surprise, and as Gilliam is about to go after her, Emile's gynoid began to move and fired a blast, forcing Fratellus to intercept the blast, and Gilliam is forced to make an escape, but not before releasing another blood warrior creature that is holding a powerful bomb, and there Gilliam said that they will all die at once before making his escape.

"This is where I will say goodbye to you, my dear sister!"

"…"

"You and Emile shall perish here!"

"What?"

"Lillianne…you will regret the rest of your life forming an alliance with Emile…and you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Nii-sama…"

"And this is my gift to you…a powerful bomb!"

"!"

As Gilliam boarded a motorcycle and leaves, Hime is quite helpless as she is too wounded to face the blood warrior that is holding the bomb, and by then Emile shows up and stared at Fratellus, where he uses his telekinesis to cause the gynoid to fly towards the blood warrior, though with some difficulty, and as Fratellus collided with Gilliam's blood warrior, Emile uses his telekinesis and sent the two off the train, where several seconds later both exploded from the bomb, and there were no traces of the two.

However, this caused Emile to collapse as blood spurts out from his ears, nose, mouth and eyes, and Sledge pulls him back inside the compartment, greatly concerned for his master

"Emile-sama!"

"…"

"Hang in there!"

"…"

"Don't die on us!"

"We need you!"

"…"

"Emile-sama!"

Likewise, Riza and Keziah succeeded in causing the blood warrior creature to expend all of his FLAME OF LIFE and died permanently, and there Keziah saw Sledge carrying an unconscious but bleeding Emile, and the werewolf warrior is shocked at what he is seeing and asks Sledge what happened to Emile, and is gripped with worry when told of situation.

Minutes later, a car leaves the train where Emile's faction left the scene in order to get emergency treatment for their master with the Mermaid Girl trying to wake him up. The scene shifts inside the train where Riza is bandaging Hime's shoulder just as Reiri arrived after sufficiently recovering from Gilliam's attack, but then she noticed that Hiro is not here, and Hime reluctantly told her allies of what happened, which Riza and Reiri became worried as they realized that they are now far from where Hiro fell and this caused them to show concern for the teen boy.

"What?"

"Oh dear…"

"Hey, Reiri…you didn't see Hiro on your way here?"

"No…I didn't…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Damn!"

"Don't look at me, doggie…"

By then the train stopped at the next station where Bucchi is taken off the train, and Flandre arrived after hijacking a truck, and stealing a car, Hime instructs Riza and Reiri to go find Hiro, and bring him back to the mansion if found, which the two females nodded and promised that they will do everything they could to bring Hiro back alive.

"I swear…we'll bring Hiro back."

"I'll send my bats to find him."

"Count on me!"

"Let's go, doggie…"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Come on…the night is still young…"

"Hmph."

"…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as this took place during the second episode of the OVA, yet I altered some of the events so as to make a plot device on the situation that befell Hiro, yet the rest of the plot is faithful to the OVA.

With Hiro off the train and Hime's faction is far from where he fell, it would take at least 30 minutes to one hour to find him, but being a blood warrior, Hiro should have no problem, other than being lost in the middle of nowhere…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Check out next chapter to see if Hiro is found or not…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	2. Missing Boy

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where Himes faction commences a search for Hiro…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2: Yukue Fumei no Otoko_**

The scene shifts at the road in the middle of Sasanaki City, in which the area is deserted, as there is not much around other than a train track, and yet there is no train passing by. The scene zoomed a bit further until you can see Hiro laid on the ground, and it is shown that the wounds he got from Gillaim, and the blow he got from Fratellus, along with being thrown to the ground from the moving train, has taken a toll from his FLAME OF LIFE, and he is slowly being drained.

By then an unseen figure is partially seen standing before the unconscious Hiro, and after much silence, the unseen figure began to drag the unconscious Hiro away from the scene, and the scene slowly fade into black and there is no telling what would happen to Hiro.

-x-

About 20 minutes later, Riza arrived at the site where Hiro was thrown off, and using her senses, she tried to get the boy's scent, and while she got Hiro's scent, she found the track where his body is believed to be dragged, until she saw tire tracks nearby, and this made Riza worried, and by then Reiri arrived and asks Riza how things are going, and there Riza told her about what she deduced so far, and the vampire sighed as she felt that this is a bad dilemma for Hiro.

Riza nodded as there is no telling what would happen to him if someone took him away, and Reiri wondered if Hiro is still okay after taking quite a lot of damage, and surmised that his FLAME OF LIFE might keep him going for a day or so, yet there is no telling if he could make it back to the mansion if he is taken to another area and how far from Hime's mansion, and this made Riza feel worried.

"You serious?"

"Just a thought."

"..."

"You're worried...?"

"Of course!"

"I guess it can't be helped..."

"Huh?"

"I provide a SEARCH PARTY...!"

Reiri then sent one of her bats to go find Hiro as she floated away to see if she could find get a trace of him, and Riza uses a cellphone to contact Hime, and soon she managed to get through and told the princess of what she and Reiri find so far, and the princess sighed as this is a dilemma that Hiro finds himself got into, and she instructs Riza to try and get his scent believing that Hiro could not be far away, reasoning that right now it is half moon and Riza should have enough energy to do a full night search.

"...can you do that, Riza?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"Then you should get going."

"Right, right..."

"And let me know what you got so far. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"Over and out."

Riza nodded and boarded the car and drove to the area where the tire tracks are shown, and she followed the tracks where it leads it back to the previous train station which took 20 more minutes, and by the time she arrived, the track is gone, which suggests that the vehicle went to the streets, and this made Riza's search difficult due to the road is made of cement, and thus it would not leave any tracks that would enable her to search for Hiro.

"Hang in there, Hiro..."

-x-

Several hours later, it was 7:00, and both Riza and Reiri arrived, and by then Hime was at the garden, sipping a cup of tea, and there she glanced at her two subordinates and asks them for any report on Hiro, which Riza told her about what she gathered so far, and Reiri also reported the same thing, and Hime was silent as she did not like what is going on.

Riza apologized saying she failed to find Hiro, but Hime told her it is okay, and all they can do now is wait for Hiro to come back, as she believes that he still has enough FLAME OF LIFE to keep him going and return here, yet Reiri came up with a scenario in which she pointed out that there is a possibility that someone kidnapped Hiro and is using him for something, which Riza verbally blasted Reiri for spooking her and Hime, which Reiri said it is just a scenario that may be possible.

"Geez...don't spook us like that!"

"I'm just stating the possible scenario..."

"That's one scenario I rather not want to happen!"

"You need to be ready with anything, poochie..."

"Stop calling me poochie!"

"Want a dog food...?"

"Want me to kill you?!"

"Try it, Krypto."

As the two females bicker over this, Hime continue to sip her cup of tea, and she mentally sighed at the situation they are in, and she mentally chided Hiro for putting himself and her faction in such a situation, and all she could do now is wait, as she felt that venturing out on her own is risky since Gilliam is out there and he might make an attempt on her if they were to cross path again.

By then Sawawa came as she is about to clean the lawn, and there she talked to Hime saying that Hiro seemed to be up early, which Riza and Reiri stopped their bickering and they sensed that if Sawawa were to realize that her brother went missing she would become a nervous wreck and might do something risky, and there Reiri came up with an alibi just to keep her from suspecting anything.

"Ah, Sawawa..."

"Huh?"

"Your brother is okay."

"Really...?"

"Yes...he went out to do some...jogging...yeah, that's it! Jogging."

"Oh, I see...right."

"So there's no need to worry."

"Okay."

Sawawa blinked her eyes before smiling, as she took the alibi and went to to clean the lawn, and Riza sighed as this averted more complications and she asks Hime what would they do now as they cannot keep lying to Sawawa about the fact that Hiro went missing, and the princess thought about it, but Reiri stepped forward and offered a relief on keeping Sawawa from suspecting anything.

Hime glanced at Reiri and asks what does she have in mind, and the teen vampire offered to do something about Sawawa so as not to turn her into a nervous wreck if she were to notice that Hiro is missing, and while Riza guessed where this is leading to, Hime asks Reiri to make sure that Sawawa does not suffer any complications, which Reiri promised, saying this is the relief she can come up with for the time being while they search for Hiro.

"Make sure Sawawa does not suffer any ill effects."

"Sure."

"And if Sawawa suffered any..."

"Fear not, Hime...leave it to me."

"..."

"Sawawa will be fine."

"Fine then."

"Okay...I will get to it."

After that, Reiri went to the lawn where Sawawa is sweeping, and there the vampire engages Sawawa in a simple conversation, asking her what would she do if Hiro were to get a girlfriend, in which the maid was suckered and said that she would be happy for him, and there Reiri asks what if Hiro were to date Hime, which Sawawa said it would be all the better, saying the two are a perfect match.

"Oh...? So you're fine with Hiro dating Hime...?"

"Yup."

"Really...?"

"All the better. They're a perfect match."

"Is that so..."

"Of course. Oujo-sama is good for my brother..."

"Now then, Sawawa...look into my eyes..."

"..."

Reiri smirked as she stared at Sawawa and uses hypnosis on her, instructing her mentally and told her that Hiro WENT ON A FIELD TRIP and will be back home by the end of the week, and Sawawa nodded obediently as the spell is activated, and Reiri commanded that once Hiro is back, she will remember nothing, which Sawawa nodded in reply.

"And that is that."

"Uh-huh."

"After a week you remember nothing."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, one more thing..."

"Yes...?"

"Kick Riza on the butt..."

"Uh-huh..."

After that, Reiri left as Sawawa resumed sweeping the lawn, and there Reiri stared at Hime and gives a THUMB'S UP sign, which Hime nodded, and Riza did not like the idea and asks Reiri if this is really the best solution she could give, and the vampire said that this is for the best lest Sawawa starts to panic once she notices that Hiro went missing, and Hime agreed, and urges Riza to let things stay like this for now while they come up with something to find and locate Hiro, which the werewolf warrior reluctantly accepted.

"Riza."

"Huh?"

"Let it slide for now."

"..."

"It would be fine like this for the time being."

"...fine..."

"Good."

"Whatever...oh Sawawa...OOOOWWW!"

Sawawa showed up and Riza greeted her, but the ditzy maid kicked Riza on the butt before mindlessly going away, and as Riza is baffled on why Sawawa did that, Hime glanced at Reiri in a suspicious way as she asks her if she hypnotized Sawawa into doing that, and the teen vampire feigned innocence despite the obvious fact that Hime guessed it.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to an unspecified location somewhere within Sasanaki city, and it was a posh house where it appeared that no one has lived there for some time, and the scene zoomed inside where you can see that Hiro appeared to be in slumber, and his head wound is healed yet the bloodstain on his shirt is still there, otherwise he appeared to be fine, other than his skin color is getting a bit pale as his FLAME OF LIFE is close to being drained.

By then an unseen figure appeared before Hiro, and the 14-year old boy slowly woke up, and glanced at the person, yet something unexpected occurred as Hiro glanced at the person who is looking at him, and Hiro just stared at the person in a strange way, and uttered his first words the moment he regaining consciousness.

"Uh..."

"..."

"Who..."

"..."

"Who...are...you..."

"..."

"Wait...who...am...I...?"

"..."

The unseen person glanced at Hiro and noted that he is not lying, and can tell that the 14-year old boy is suffering from amnesia, and glanced at the boy seeing that he appeared to be disoriented as he wobbly got up and looked around, seeing that he is not familiar with the place before sitting back on the bed, as his FLAME OF LIFE is just moments away from being extinguished, thus Hiro is mere moments away from dying permanently.

He stared at the unseen person and asks if he knows who he is as Hiro could not recall his identity or where he lives, and yet the unseen person only stared at Hiro, as he is slowly laying on the bed, feeling weaker and weaker as he is about to die the second time yet the unseen person just watch him asking questions, and not respond to his queries.

"Um..."

"..."

"Could...you...help me...know...who I...am...?"

"..."

"Sorry...I just...can't...remember...who I am..."

"..."

"Uh..."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the search provided nothing much and this prompted Reiri to do something about Sawawa that would keep her from worrying over Hiro's disappearance…

Hiro is found, but he is in danger as his FLAME OF LIFE is about to expire, and someone found him…though it is not known who or what…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Check out next chapter to see if Hiro survives or not…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	3. Unexpected Guest

**Princess Amnesia**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where Hime's faction commences a search for Hiro…only for someonento show up unannounced...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3: Yosō-gai_** ** _no gesuto_**

Four days have passed since Hiro disappeared, and both Riza and Reiri appeared to be concerned as the 14-year old boy has not returned, and to make things worse, two days passed since his FLAME OF LIFE is already expired, and the two females wondered if Hiro died or if someone took him in, which Reiri said that it could be possible, in which she said that if Hiro's FLAME OF LIFE expired and became a corpse for good, then his body should be found and the media would make a frenzy out of it on the news in either on TV or radio.

Riza then asked what if Hiro ended up in the hands of other royalty, which Reiri said it is possible, if Hiro is that lucky. The female half-breed then wondered who would adopt Hiro, as she pointed out that Emile is injured in his fight with Gilliam's gynoid. Reiri then pointed out that it might be Sherwood, since she and Emile are the only ones who are trustworthy, and that Gilliam would likely kill Hiro knowing that he is Hime's servant.

There Riza became really worried, and Reiri glanced at the skies as she wondered who else would take Hiro in should Sherwood turn out to be not the one who took Hiro in.

Hime glanced at the skies as well, as she is now starting to show concern for Hiro. Reiri then asked the princess if she should go pay Sherwood a visit to know if she took Hiro in. Hime then nodded, as she wants to be sure. If Sherwood took Hiro in, she would have informed her, yet she told Reiri to go ahead just in case, which the vampire nodded and said that she will inform her as soon as she got to Sherwood's mansion.

"Okay, Hime-sama...I will go there."

"Very well...let me know if you gain any information."

"Sure."

"Make sure you inform me as soon as possible."

"Right."

"Now go."

"See you...huh?"

"..."

By then, Sawawa came as she is holding Hiro's clothes as she is about to use the washing machine, and there Reiri's spell unexpectedly wore off and is about to wonder if Hiro is here, and there Reiri did an emergency procedure and hypnotized the busty maid into thinking that Hiro is on vacation, and told her what she thinks and tells her that hiro will be back by next week.

"Hiro will be back..."

"Hiro will be back..."

"By next week..."

"By next week..."

"When Hiro gets back...you remember nothing..."

"I will remember nothing."

"Understand?"

"Understand."

After that Sawawa turn around and left, with Reiri leaving for Sherwood's mansion. At the laundry room, Riza is looking for something and Sawawa arrived, and there Riza asks if she saw her jeans, but Sawawa just smirked at her and not responding, which made Riza wondered what is wrong with her.

"Hey, Sawawa...have you seen my pants?"

"..."

"Are you listening?"

"..."

"Hey."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"..."

As Hime is sipping her cup of tea, she is startled by a loud scream, and she heard Riza shouting at Sawawa, which she listened carefully to know what is going on. She then went to the laundry room where she saw Sawawa trying to dunk Riza head-first onto the washing machine with Riza holding on to dear life, and is screaming at her, demanding why is she doing this.

"Hey, Sawawa...what the heck are you doing?!"

"..."

"Stop!"

"..."

"Hey! Are you out of your mind?!"

"..."

"What's wrong with you?!"

"..."

Hime face-palmed as she guessed that Reiri did this as the vampire secretly instructed Sawawa to do that to Riza, and she told Flandre to restrain Sawawa and help Riza get off the washing machine.

"Flandre."

"Fuga..."

"Restrain Sawawa and get Riza out of that machine."

"Fuga..."

"Reiri...she's at it again with her pranks."

"Fuga..."

"Whatever..."

"Fuga..."

-x-

About 90 minutes later, the scene shifts at the mountains, where you can see Sherwood arrived after taking a vacation, and as her gynoid is unloading the souvenirs, Reiri arrived after taking a taxi and walked her way here, and as she arrived, she found Sherwood unloading her baggage and the youngest princess was a bit surprised to see her since she is used to see Reiri visiting her at night time, as well as she finds it...strange, that Reiri paid her a visit during day time.

The two females entered the mansion and Sherwood offered her some tomato juice, which the vampire accepted and there Reiri went to the point and asks her if she has seen Hiro, in which Sherwood honestly answered that she hasn't, and asked her why. Reiri told her the reason which made the youngest princess feel a somewhat concerned as she pointed out that anyone might take advantage, since Hiro needs the FLAME OF LIFE to stay alive.

"Is that so, Reiri?"

"Yes."

"This is quite a dilemma. Any of my siblings beside onee-sama and myself could bend Hiro's will..."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So he hasn't return yet?"

"No, not yet."

"This is bad..."

"..."

Reiri and Sherwood talked some more, as they try to deduce who would take Hiro, as they pointed out that his body has not been found which suggests that someone may have REPLENISHED him. Reiri pointed out that Emile is injured and has no idea where he is, and Gilliam may be out of the question when told by Reiri that Riza saw Gilkiam's blood warriors.

Sherwood thought carefully until she froze, looking concerned as one person popped into her head, and glanced at the windows as she has a feeling that Hime might be in trouble, and Reiri asks Sherwood what is troubling her, in which the youngest princess said that she is not thoroughly sure, but has an idea on who would take Hiro in and might take advantage of him.

Reiri asks how could that be possible since Hiro is not the kind of boy who would take bribes, but Sherwood said that the person who took Hiro in might use immoral means to FORCE him to do the person's bidding, which made Reiri raise her eyebrow and asks the youngest princess on who this person is and how can that person be capable of potentially bending Hiro's will

"Are you saying that...?"

"Yes, Reiri. I have an idea who might take advantage of Hiro."

"How so?"

"Emile and Gilliam are out of the question...you know why."

"..."

"And Severin is dead as well. Which means..."

"..."

"..."

Reiri stared in silence as she slowly got the drift, and looked at the window, where it is still daytime, and she suggested to Sherwood to call Hime by phone, and when the youngest princess tried to call her elder sister through telelphone, there was no connection on Hime's phone, which made her wonder if Hime is using the telephone, but Reiri sensed that something is amiss, as Hime would normally call Sherwood in regards to Hiro.

Suddenly both Sherwood and Reiri were pinned down, yet they do not see the intruders, and there the two females realized that they are caught by the INVISIBLE MEN, and Sherwood is surprised that they managed to sneak in without alerting them, and because ut is still daytime, Reiri could not use her vampire powers like levitating and disperse into bats.

"What...?"

"Hey!"

"Invisible men!"

"Darn...and it's still daytime...!"

"I'm so careless...!"

"Let go of me, you inivisible idiots!"

"Onee-sama...!'

"Darn!"

As Sherwood is pinned down, she wondered if this is the end of her, but to her surprise, the invisible men began to MOLEST Reiri, where she could see Reiri's breasts are being fondled and her black panties are being pulled down, which Reiri shrieked as she realized that the invisible men are so perverted. Sherwood tries to break free but is unable to, and there she saw one of the invisible men carrying a VIBRATOR and began to use it to molest Reiri, slowly jabbing it onto Reiri's WOMANHOOD, causing the teen vampire to moan as Sherwood urges her to fight her way out.

"Reiri!"

"Aaahhhh...!"

"Fight it!"

"S-stop...aaahhh..."

"Reiri!"

"Let...aaahhh...go...of...aaahhh..."

"Darn these invisible perverts...!"

"Aaahhhh..."

-x-

At Hime's mansion, Sawawa is sleeping at her room after the hypnosis wore off, and you can see Riza wiping her hair with a towel after her head was dunked inside the washing machine that was filled with soap and water. She sighed in annoyance that Reiri would use Sawawa to pull such a stupid prank, and as she ranted, Hime puts down the phone as she is unable to get through Sherwood, as she wondered whether Reiri arrived there or not.

Riza asks Hime why not go to Sherwood's place since there is a possibility that Hiro might be there, but Hime said that they are not sure if he is there, and if he is, then Sherwood would have informed her earlier. She then pointed out that there might be others who took Hiro in, but stressed that the boy might be taken advantaged of, such as using him to do the person's bidding.

"Are you saying that...?"

"Yes, Riza. It's possible thatnone of my siblings could do that to Hiro. I have an idea who might be capable of taking advantage of Hiro."

"How so?"

"My other siblings...Emile and Gilliam...they are out of the question...you know why."

"...yeah...Emile's banged up...Gilliam has a fetish for strange creatures..."

"And Severin is dead as well. Which means..."

"..."

"..."

By then an unexpected guest showed up, which made Riza surprised, yet it made her relieved, as the person who showed up was none other than Hiro Hiyorimi. She approached him and asks him where did he went and why did he not let her and Hime know that he is okay, but he did not respond to her queries as he is staring intently towards Hime.

"Hiro! Where were you? Everyone is worried that you..."

"..."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"..."

"Hiro...are you listening?"

"..."

"What's with you?"

"..."

Hime glanced at Hiro, seeing him staring at her in a rather menacing way, and there her suspicions are confirmed when the 14-year old boy finally spoke, which surprised her and Riza upon hearing his choice of words aimed towards Hime.

"Lillianne von Phoenix...today is the day...that you will die."

"..."

"What the heck...? Hiro, what's with that tone?"

"Silence. The princess is mine."

"What's gotten in to you, Hiro?"

"I am not Hiro...I am a blood warrior...Orih!"

"What?"

"Do not interfere...or I kill you too."

Hime's eyes narrowed, and starts to feel defensive after hearing Hiro acting rather hostile, and that he called her by her real name, and Riza sensed that something is not right, as Hiro is not the kind of boy who would show disrespect and act like that after being missing for nearly five days.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the search provided nothing much and this prompted Reiri to do something about Sawawa that would keep her from worrying over Hiro's disappearance…

...which led her to paySherwood a visit...only for them to get in to trouble...

Hiro is found, and he appeared to have his FLAME OF LIFE recharged…though it is not known who or what…and now he appeared to act hostile towards Hime...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Check out next chapter to see if Hiro would confront Hime and Riza...and whether he survives or not…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	4. Hime vs Hiro

**Princess Amnesia**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here things take a turn as the amnesiac Hiro faces off Hime…much to her and Riza's bewilderment as they soon face an unexpected situation and slowly deduces that someone is manipulating him behind the shadows…

Expect this chapter to have an unexpected twist…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4: Hime vs. Hiro_**

At Hime's mansion, Sawawa is sleeping at her room after the hypnosis wore off, and you can see Riza wiping her hair with a towel after her head was dunked inside the washing machine that was filled with soap and water. She sighed in annoyance that Reiri would use Sawawa to pull such a stupid prank, and as she ranted, Hime puts down the phone as she is unable to get through Sherwood, as she wondered whether Reiri arrived there or not.

Riza asks Hime why not go to Sherwood's place since there is a possibility that Hiro might be there, but Hime said that they are not sure if he is there, and if he is, then Sherwood would have informed her earlier. She then pointed out that there might be others who took Hiro in, but stressed that the boy might be taken advantage of, such as using him to do the person's bidding.

"Are you saying that...?"

"Yes, Riza. It's possible thatnone of my siblings could do that to Hiro. I have an idea who might be capable of taking advantage of Hiro."

"How so?"

"My other siblings...Emile and Gilliam...they are out of the question...you know why."

"...yeah...Emile's banged up...Gilliammhas a fetish for strange creatures..."

"And Severin is dead as well. Which means..."

"..."

"..."

By then an unexpected guest showed up, which made Riza surprised, yet it made her relieved, as the person who showed up was none other than Hiro Hiyorimi. She approached him and asks him where did he went and why did he not let her and Hime know that he is okay, but he did not respond to her queries as he is staring intently towards Hime.

"Hiro! Where were you? Everyone is worried that you..."

"..."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"..."

"Hiro...are you listening?"

"..."

"What's with you?"

"..."

Hime glanced at Hiro, seeing him staring at her in a rather menacing way, and there her suspicions are confirmed when the 14-year old boy finally spoke, which surprised her and Riza upon hearing his choice of words aimed towards Hime.

"Lillianne von Phoenix...today is the day...that you will die."

"..."

"What the heck...? Hiro, what's with that tone?"

"Silence. The princess is mine."

"What's gotten in to you, Hiro?"

"I am not Hiro...I am a blood warrior...Orih!"

"What?"

"Do not interfere...or I kill you too."

Hime's eyes narrowed, and starts to feel defensive after hearing Hiro acting rather hostile, and that he called her by her real name, and Riza sensed that something is not right, as Hiro is not the kind of boy who would show disrespect and act like that after being missing for nearly five days. She approached Hiro and asks him again what is wrong with him, but Hiro shoves her back, telling her not to interfere as this is between him and Hime.

"Whoa!"

"Stand aside and be silent!"

"What...? Hiro..."

"This is between me and von Phoenix! I will save the world and defeat her!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Silence, I say!"

"Damn it, Hiro! You're acting like a different person now!"

"Foolish wench!"

Riza twitched his eyes and and is getting annoyed, and she tells him that aside from her and Hime, she tells Hiro that Sawawa is also worried about her, but he stared at her and said that it is "pure lie" that he has an elder sibling, and reiterated that his name is "Orih", the servant of a "powerful royalty", and Riza twitched her eyes again that seeing that Hiro is acting nonsense.

Deciding that he has to be restrained, Riza approached Hiro and tries to pin him down, but Hiro took out a stun gun and stuns her, sending her to the floor weakened and she is surprised to see him act like that, and asks him why is he doing this, which he said that he knows no one except that the "powerful royalty" is said to have nurse him back to health and that Lillianne von Phoenix must be STOPPED in order to "save the world", which Riza finds it absurd.

"Hiro...you...are...acting crazy..."

"Say what you want...I will not get swayed."

"Open...your eyes...Hime is...your master..."

"Liar."

"..."

"Stay there...I will deal with your master..."

"Hiro..."

"Here I come, von Phoenix."

By then Hiro confronted Hime and grabbed a golf club and this forced Hime to bring out a billiard staff and the two began to engage in battle, and while Hiro appeared to be like his usual self when it comes to fighting, she noted that he appeared to have improved in striking with a weapon, and managed to deflect the blows, and she asks him who his "master" is, but said that his master said he ordered him to, unknowingly revealing the one ordering Hiro that the "master" is male.

Hime's eyes narrowed as the clue she got gave her something to think about. Emile could not be the one since he is not that kind of a royalty and that he is injured; Gilliam prefers a creature-based blood warrior, and Sylvia is female, thus she is baffled as to who brought Hiro here and who is supplying him with the Flame of Life.

However, Hime was taken aback when something caught her, and saw no one there, which she realized that there are invisible men here and she realized that she has been ambushed, and Hiro nodded as he succeeded in capturing her, but then the seemingly-controlled Hiro told her that his master ordered him to give her an "initiation" before taking her to his master, and Hime demanded to know what he means, but he said that she will soon find out.

"Hiro..."

"Be patient, von Phoenix...you will soon find out."

"What are you intending to do?"

"..."

"Hiro!"

"..."

"Who did this to you?"

"..."

Hime tries to break free but the invisible men held her firmly by her wrists and ankles, and she is soon carried and taken towards the table of the living room, where she is laid down, and there Hiro nodded as the invisible men began to remove her gloves and boots before raising the skirt of her gothic dress, and Hiro blushed at seeing the attractiveness, but took a deep breath as he was given instructions by his unidentified master.

He went closer as he took out something from his small pouch, which turns out to be a PHALLIC-SIZED vibrator, and Hime stared in dismay and concern, guessing where this would lead to, and she demanded to know who is ordering him to do this, which the amnesiac Hiro said that he himself do not know, only saying that he is SOMEONE WHO EXPRESSED HOPE that someone like Hime must be stopped to PREVENT DESTRUCTION of the human world.

Of course, Hime knew this was a bluff and the seemingly amnesiac Hiro was easily fooled, and guessed that Hiro is either amnesiac or being controlled, but she deduced that it can be both, given that Hiro does not recall his past and someone has been manipulating him in to doing this, and tries to stall him, but Hiro reiterated that he is doing this in accordance to his master's wish.

Hime then struggles to break free as Hiro activated the vibrator and slowly trailed the device onto her WOMANHOOD even as she is wearing her panties, and as Hiro trailed the device, her hips began to react as her WOMANHOOD is starting to get aroused and she tries to ignore the sensations while reaching out to Hiro.

"Ahh…Hiro…"

"…"

"Stop…this…at…once…"

"…"

"Hiro…"

"…"

"Hear…me…out…"

"…"

Despite that what he is doing is just work, Hiro could not help but blush, as he finds himself drawn to her as her hips jerked which her WOMANHOOD reacted to being rubbed by the vibrator, and soon a WET SPOT appeared at the crotch area of her panties, and he wondered if he should continue or not. By then one of the invisible men untie the strings of her panties and removed it, leaving her lower body BARE, and Hiro blushed even more upon seeing her WOMANHOOD for the first time.

He could not help but marvel at the beauty of her SACRED TREASURE, as she is FULLY SHAVED, and it shows that Hime is aroused, and by then he realized that he himself is also aroused, but then he shook his head as he realized that he has a JOB to do, and slowly rubbed the vibrator onto her clitoris, and the vibrations caused her body to feel more arousal, and Hiro had the vibrator move in a circular motion before pushing the device inside her WOMANHOOD, causing her body to respond in arousal, her hips thrusts upward and the vibrator began to vibrate inside her.

Hiro blushed as her hips involuntarily move as he jabs the vibrator inside her back and forth, hearing her moan involuntarily as the pleasurable sensation began to overtake her thoughts.

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"H-Hiro..!"

"…"

"S-stop…"

"…"

"H-"Hiro…stop this…"

"…"

A blushing Hiro is starting to have second thoughts about doing this, as he felt that he somewhat knew her from before, but his amnesia is keeping him in place as he continued to administer the INITIATION, where Hime's hips thrusts and buck, as the pleasure steadily gets stronger, and she struggled to try reaching out to him, asking him if he is sure about doing this, which seemed to sway his thoughts about his actions.

"Is…this…ahh…what you…ahh..want…?"

"Eh…?"

"Aren't you supposed…to…respect…women..ahh…"

"…"

"L-look…at…yourself…"

"…"

"A-aren't…ahh…you…ashamed..?"

"…"

However, one of the invisible men whispered to Hiro and REMINDED him of his MISSION, and the amnesiac boy was torn about what to do, yet out of GRATITUDE for his BENEFACTOR, he opted to do as told as the invisible man tells Hiro that the FATE OF THE WORLD lies on his assignment, which Hiro reluctantly did as told.

"Hey…"

"Huh?"

"Don't forget…the MASTER assigned you THIS MISSION…"

"But…is this…?"

"Yes…the FATE OF THE WORLD…lies within your mission…"

"…"

"Better continue…"

"O-okay…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it looks like Hime is in a bind…and with Riza down…there is no one to stop Hiro from doing such UNINTENTIONAL attack, due to his amnesia and being tricked to DO THAT to Hime.…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Reiri and Sherwood tries to fight their way out of their situation while Hiro is given another option on what to do with Hime…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…


	5. Amnesiac Torturing

**Princess Amnesia**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here things take a turn, after the last chapter shows that the amnesiac Hiro faces off Hime…much to her and Riza's bewilderment, they soon face an unexpected situation and slowly deduces that someone is manipulating him behind the shadows…

And now Hime is in a bind at what Hiro is currently doing to her…

Expect this chapter to have an unexpected twist…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Kenzen'na gōmon  
_**

At Hime's mansion, Sawawa is sleeping at her room after the hypnosis wore off, and you can see that she is soundly asleep and has no idea what is going on downstairs, which is good because the invisible men are unaware that Sawawa is here and the busty maid is safe from the situation that is presently happening, thus Sawawa is spared from what would be a confusing situation.

At the living room, Hime then struggles to break free as Hiro activated the vibrator and slowly trailed the device onto her WOMANHOOD even as she is wearing her panties, and as Hiro trailed the device, her hips began to react as her WOMANHOOD is starting to get aroused and she tries to ignore the sensations while reaching out to Hiro.

"Ahh…Hiro…"

"…"

"Stop…this…at…once…"

"…"

"Hiro…"

"…"

"Hear…me…out…"

"…"

Despite that what he is doing is just work, Hiro could not help but blush, as he finds himself drawn to her as her hips jerked which her WOMANHOOD reacted to being rubbed by the vibrator, and soon a WET SPOT appeared at the crotch area of her panties, and he wondered if he should continue or not. By then one of the invisible men untie the strings of her panties and removed it, leaving her lower body BARE, and Hiro blushed even more upon seeing her WOMANHOOD for the first time.

He could not help but marvel at the beauty of her SACRED TREASURE, as she is FULLY SHAVED, and it shows that Hime is aroused, and by then he realized that he himself is also aroused, but then he shook his head as he realized that he has a JOB to do, and slowly rubbed the vibrator onto her clitoris, and the vibrations caused her body to feel more arousal, and Hiro had the vibrator move in a circular motion before pushing the device inside her WOMANHOOD, causing her body to respond in arousal, her hips thrusts upward and the vibrator began to vibrate inside her.

Hiro blushed as her hips involuntarily move as he jabs the vibrator inside her back and forth, hearing her moan involuntarily as the pleasurable sensation began to overtake her thoughts.

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"H-Hiro..!"

"…"

"S-stop…"

"…"

"H-"Hiro…stop this…"

"…"

A blushing Hiro is starting to have second thoughts about doing this, as he felt that he somewhat knew her from before, but his amnesia is keeping him in place as he continued to administer the INITIATION, where Hime's hips thrusts and buck, as the pleasure steadily gets stronger, and she struggled to try reaching out to him, asking him if he is sure about doing this, which seemed to sway his thoughts about his actions.

"Is…this…ahh…what you…ahh..want…?"

"Eh…?"

"Aren't you supposed…to…respect…women..ahh…"

"…"

"L-look…at…yourself…"

"…"

"A-aren't…ahh…you…ashamed..?"

"…"

However, one of the invisible men whispered to Hiro and REMINDED him of his MISSION, and the amnesiac boy was torn about what to do, yet out of GRATITUDE for his BENEFACTOR, he opted to do as told as the invisible man tells Hiro that the FATE OF THE WORLD lies on his assignment, which Hiro reluctantly did as told.

"Hey…"

"Huh?"

"Don't forget…the MASTER assigned you THIS MISSION…"

"But…is this…?"

"Yes…the FATE OF THE WORLD…lies within your mission…"

"…"

"Better continue…"

"O-okay…"

Due to his amnesia, and his GRATITUDE towards the one who SAVED him, Hiro was compelled to continue the MISSION assigned to him, and continued to pleasure her as Hime is forced to endure the arousing torture being placed upon her, as her hips bucked by instinct and Hiro himself was already getting aroused, his erection throbbing through his pants and he is wondered if he is doing the right thing or not.

The invisible men then told Hiro to do as told and he will not only be rewarded, but the world will be saved.

"Young boy…"

"…"

"Just continue what you're doing…"

"But…"

"If you do as you're told…you will get a reward."

"Really…?"

"Yes…and you'll save the world at the same time…"

"Um…"

Hiro was torn between stopping this and continuing, but because of his amnesia, he is compelled to go ahead with the torture, and sensually inserted the vibrator into Hime's WOMAHOOD, and he became more and more aroused and drawn to her, and mentally wished that he would find a way to stop this without offending his BENEFACTOR.

" _Really…if only I could find a compromise…_ "

-x-

At Sherwood's mansion, Sherwood is being tied to a chair and blindfolded by the invisible men while Reiri is being stripped naked and tied to a table, and the invisible men continued to molest her as they jab the vibrator into her WOMANHOOD and the female vampire is forced to moan as pleasure surged within her body, and the invisible men can be heard snickering at how easy it is pleasuring a female vampire in broad daylight.

"Look at this…"

"This is sooo sexy…"

"So this is how a female vampire is seduced…"

"Looks so good…"

"Makes me want to DO her…"

"So, who wants to?"

"Hey, me first…!"

"Hold on…"

Reiri can be heard moaning as she is being pleasured against her will, and demanded to the invisible men to stop this, but the invisible men refused saying that her body is saying otherwise, as they fondled her breasts where her nipples are hardening and they noted that this assignment is too easy and fun to begin with.

"Ha-ha…"

"So easy…"

"So mouth-watering…"

"Very arousing…"

"And it's fun to watch…"

"We can enjoy this as long as the day permits us to…"

"Right…"

"Yummy…"

Sherwood struggles to break free but is too tied up, and demanded to the invisible men to stop this and reveal who sent them here, but the invisible men took turns in slapping her around, enjoying that they have a punching bag to play with, and you can see that Sherwood's face is swelling from the hard slaps and the invisible men told her that she is fortunate that this is all she would get, and that she will soon be killed once their master gives the orders to finish her and Reiri off.

"Shut up, brat."

"Ow…"

"You better stay quiet if you want to live longer…"

"Be thankful that's all you'll get for now."

"Once our master gives the order, we'll kill you off."

"And that means you and that vampire."

"Damn you…"

"Ha-ha…"

The scene shifts to Reiri, where she is being molested, and after several more minutes she reached her limit and reached orgasm where she went still and is panting, and the invisible men commented that Reiri is easy to torture and they began debating on who would be the next to continue torturing her, in which you can hear them wanting to volunteer in doing that task.

"Me!"

"I want to!"

"Let me be the first!"

"No, me!"

"I want to jab my PEE-PEE in her!"

"Let me go first…I'm already HARD!"

"Wait for your turn!"

"Hey!"

By then, Sherwood's three panda warriors, Ryu-Ryu, Can-Can and Chou-Chou, arrived, after being left behind and came here, saw the situation and they went in to action, using their keen senses to trace the invisible men's locations and began beating them up, and soon both Sherwood and Reiri are set free and they rounded up the invisible men and Sherwood began to order her panda warriors to torture the invisible men into submission in order to find out who is behind this.

Surprisingly, the invisible men resisted as they vow never to tell her, saying that they will be killed if they tell her who their master is.

"We can't…"

"Our master will kill us…"

"Er…I got sore throat…?"

"I forgot…"

"Er…who are you…?"

"Where am I…?"

"I won't tell!"

"You'll never find out!"

As Sherwood is getting infuriated, Reiri, all dressed up, volunteered to give it a try as she will try to use her hypnosis to make them force to reveal who the mastermind is, and as she is about to hypnotize them into revealing their master's identity, several werewolf warriors came barging in, and bit off the invisible men, killing them and some screamed as they are being mauled to death.

"AAAIIEE!"

"GGYYYAAHHH!"

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"THIS IS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!"

"HELP!"

"GGGAAAHHH!"

"AAAHHH!"

"RRAAAHHH!"

Sherwood was taken aback and demanded why they did that, but the werewolf warriors, about 12 of them, said that they were paid to do this and are even willing to kill Sherwood, and seeing Reiri, they said that killing her will be a welcomed bonus and said that the ones who hired them will be most pleased.

"Nothing personal…"

"Just business…"

"Yeah…as if who cares…"

"Hey…a female vampire…"

"Cool…we can get a bonus…"

"Let's waste these bitches…"

"Right…"

"Ready, you royal whores…?"

Sherwood gritted her teeth seeing that someone is behind this and the werewolf warriors are probably hired by the same mastermind who took Hiro, seeing that she and Reiri are being held here to keep them from going out, and there she came up with something and whispered to Reiri, which the female vampire asks if she is sure about this.

The youngest princess nodded, as she feels that this is the only way to get help and to alert Hime of the situation, unaware that Hime herself is embroiled at the moment, and said that right now they have no other option at this time.

"…eh…?"

"Yes, Reiri."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"We don't have any options right now."

"…"

"My panda warriors can hold them off…when I give the signal…that's where you'll make a run…"

"Sherwood-sama…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it looks like Hime is in a bind…and with Riza down…there is no one to stop Hiro from doing such UNINTENTIONAL attack, due to his amnesia and being tricked to DO THAT to Hime.…

Sherwood and Reiri are also in a bind…and just as they managed to get out…a new problem came…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Reiri and Sherwood tries to fight their way out of their situation while Hiro is given another option on what to do with Hime…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	6. Amnesiac Prelude

**Princess Amnesia**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here things take a turn, after the last chapter shows that the amnesiac Hiro faces off Hime…much to her and Riza's bewilderment, they soon face an unexpected situation and slowly deduces that someone is manipulating him behind the shadows…

And now Hime is in a bind at what Hiro is currently doing to her…

Expect this chapter to have an unexpected twist…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Kioku sōshitsu zentei_**

At Sherwood's mansion, the scene shows that the youngest princess is getting infuriated, seeing that the invisible men are unwilling to talk, and Reiri, all dressed up, volunteered to give it a try as she will try to use her hypnosis to make them force to reveal who the mastermind is, and as she is about to hypnotize them into revealing their master's identity, several werewolf warriors came barging in, and bit off the invisible men, killing them and some screamed as they are being mauled to death.

"AAAIIEE!"

"GGYYYAAHHH!"

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"THIS IS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!"

"HELP!"

"GGGAAAHHH!"

"AAAHHH!"

"RRAAAHHH!"

Sherwood was taken aback and demanded why they did that, but the werewolf warriors, about 12 of them, said that they were paid to do this and are even willing to kill Sherwood, and seeing Reiri, they said that killing her will be a welcomed bonus and said that the ones who hired them will be most pleased.

"Nothing personal…"

"Just business…"

"Yeah…as if who cares…"

"Hey…a female vampire…"

"Cool…we can get a bonus…"

"Let's waste these bitches…"

"Right…"

"Ready, you royal whores…?"

Sherwood gritted her teeth seeing that someone is behind this and the werewolf warriors are probably hired by the same mastermind who took Hiro, seeing that she and Reiri are being held here to keep them from going out, and there she came up with something and whispered to Reiri, which the female vampire asks if she is sure about this.

The youngest princess nodded, as she feels that this is the only way to get help and to alert Hime of the situation, unaware that Hime herself is embroiled at the moment, and said that right now they have no other option at this time.

"…eh…?"

"Yes, Reiri."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"We don't have any options right now."

"…"

"My panda warriors can hold them off…when I give the signal…that's where you'll make a run…"

"Sherwood-sama…"

Seeing that there is no other way, Reiri nodded as Sherwood made a head gesture and the three panda warriors made their move and began to stall the werewolf warriors as Reiri sneaked through the back entrance of the mansion to escape and get help, and there Sherwood uses herself as a decoy to distract the intruders, and the plan worked, as Reiri managed to escape, leaving Sherwood behind, and soon the panda warriors are overwhelmed, and the werewolf warriors surrounded the youngest princess.

They are crackling their knuckles as they are going to enjoy beating up a BRAT, and said that this is easy pickings and they would get a HANDSOME reward for this.

"Hee-hee…"

"We got ourselves a punching bag…"

"And our benefactor will be pleased…"

"So then Princess SHITwood…"

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, want to play Barbie doll?"

"Say it!"

"Ha-ha!"

As the werewolf warriors are getting ready, Francesca showed up, having arrived after doing some shopping, and upon seeing the situation, Francesca brought out a machine gun that is loaded with silver bullets and opened fire, hitting the werewolves on their chests at point blank range, knocking them down to the floor.

This gives Sherwood time to recover and went to her three panda warriors and recharged them with her FLAME IF LIFE and tells them to grab some chopping knives and decapitate them as a precaution, as she has a feeling that the werewolves are now blood warriors.

Indeed, the werewolves began to emit smoke as their wounds are starting to heal, and Francesca fired the silver bullets again and keeps the intruders down and this gives the panda warriors time to get the chopping knives and began to chop the intruders' heads until they were decapitated, and Sherwood tells Francesca to have the intruders' heads and torso separated to prevent the intruders from reattaching themselves.

"Francesca!"

"Fuga."

"Keep their heads separated from their torso!"

"Fuga."

"That way they won't do anything!"

"Fuga."

"Do it!"

"Fuga."

-x-

At Hime's mansion, Sawawa is sleeping at her room after the hypnosis wore off, and you can see that she is soundly asleep and has no idea what is going on downstairs, which is good because the invisible men are unaware that Sawawa is here and the busty maid is safe from the situation that is presently happening, thus Sawawa is spared from what would be a confusing situation.

At the living room, Hime then struggles to break free as Hiro jabbed the vibrator and slowly rubbed the vibrator onto her clitoris, and the vibrations caused her body to feel more arousal, and Hiro had the vibrator move in a circular motion before pushing the device inside her WOMANHOOD, causing her body to respond in arousal, her hips thrusts upward and the vibrator began to vibrate inside her.

Hiro blushed as her hips involuntarily move as he jabs the vibrator inside her back and forth, hearing her moan involuntarily as the pleasurable sensation began to overtake her thoughts.

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"H-Hiro..!"

"…"

"S-stop…"

"…"

"H-"Hiro…stop this…"

"…"

Hiro could not take his eyes off as he is gazing at her WOMANHOOD, finding her very sexy, and the younger boy is getting more and more aroused, so aroused that he felt that he wanted to do something, and his left hand began to PINCH the bulge on his pants.

One of the invisible men uses a cellphone and contacted their BENEFACTOR, informing the unseen person that Hiro is aroused and that he might be tempted to DO her, stating that this wasn't quite part of the plan, but the BENEFACTOR said that this is fine and instructs the invisible man on how to tell Hiro on what to do next, which the invisible asks if this is okay.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that the boy would…?"

"Of course. With his memories lost, and thinking I am his benefactor…he will do as told."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Very well, sir."

"Good."

The BENEFACTOR said it is okay, and said that this is a good way to humiliate Hime, and the invisible man nodded, and slowly approached Hiro and whispered to him on what he should do next. The amnesiac boy then asks if this is right, which the invisible man said it is, saying that this is part of his mission and if Hiro goes through with this, the world will be saved.

The 14-year old boy was surprised at what he was told, and glanced at Hime, as she is naked on her lower half, and he is wondering if Hime is a bad person or not, but the invisible man tempted Hiro that the fate of the world lie in his hand and that he will be rewarded by being labeled a hero, which seemed to sway the innocent, amnesiac boy.

"Really?"

"Yes. Imagine…you will be hailed a hero."

"…"

"The instruction is so simple. All you have to do is…"

"…really…?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Trust me, boy…"

Taking the invisible man's word for it, the amnesiac Hiro nodded as he approached Riza and forced her to drink a sedative which soon sedated Riza, while the rest of the invisible men held onto Hime, as they removed her gothic dress and she is fully naked, and one of the invisible men used an injection and injected an unknown serum onto her, and soon she finds herself moving against her will as the lead intruder commanded Hime to lie on a long sofa, which her body obeyed

As Hime lay on the couch, the invisible leader ordered her to spread her legs, and despite her will, she is unable to resist and her body did as told. There Hiro blushed at the position Hime is in, and the other invisible man whispered to Hiro on what he should do next, claiming this is one of the next steps in SAVING THE WORLD.

Hiro blushed further as he is starting to wonder if this is right, given at what his BENEFACTOR said about Hime, and after some REASONABLE prodding, Hiro was compelled to do as told and said that he will do it if this would save the world.

"Okay."

"Hmm…?"

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"If this would save the world…"

"Of course…and it would depend on you."

"O-okay…I will start…"

"Good."

Hiro then removed his clothes and he is now naked, and you can see that the 14-year old boy is already aroused, as his penis, FULLY SHAVED, is pointing a bit upward, and is ready for action, and Hime twitched her eyes seeing where this would lead to and tried to talk her way to reach Hiro and make him realize what he is about to do, but due to the younger boy's amnesia, he just ignored her believing she is lying.

"Hiro!"

"…"

"Stop!"

"…"

"You've been deceived!"

"…"

"They are lying to you!"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it looks like Hime is in a bind…as Hiro is trickers into doing more preferred acts...

With Riza knocked out...there's no one to interfere...

Sherwood and Reiri are also in a bind…and yet they managed to get out…thanks to Francesca's arrival..

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Reiri and Sherwood tries to fight their way out of their situation while Hiro is given another option on what to do with Hime…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	7. Passionate Amnesiac

**Princess Amnesia**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here things take a turn, after the last chapter shows that the amnesiac Hiro faces off Hime…much to her and Riza's bewilderment, they soon face an unexpected situation and slowly deduces that someone is manipulating him behind the shadows…

And now Hime is in a bind at what Hiro is currently doing to her…

Expect this chapter to have an unexpected twist…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7:_** ** _Jōnetsu-tekina kioku sōshitsu_**

The scene shifts at Hime's mansion, where Sawawa is still sleeping at her room after the hypnosis wore off, and you can see that she is soundly asleep and has no idea what is going on downstairs, which is good because the invisible men are unaware that Sawawa is here and the busty maid is safe from the situation that is presently happening, thus Sawawa is spared from what would be a confusing situation.

At the living room, Hiro was given instructions on what to do next, and the 14-year old boy was surprised at what he was told, and glanced at Hime, as she is naked on her lower half, and he is wondering if Hime is a bad person or not, but the invisible man tempted Hiro that the fate of the world lie in his hand and that he will be rewarded by being labeled a hero, which seemed to sway the innocent, amnesiac boy.

"Really?"

"Yes. Imagine…you will be hailed a hero."

"…"

"The instruction is so simple. All you have to do is…"

"…really…?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Trust me, boy…"

Taking the invisible man's word for it, the amnesiac Hiro nodded as he approached Riza and forced her to drink a sedative which soon sedated Riza, while the rest of the invisible men held onto Hime, as they removed her gothic dress and she is fully naked, and one of the invisible men used an injection and injected an unknown serum onto her, and soon she finds herself moving against her will as the lead intruder commanded Hime to lie on a long sofa, which her body obeyed

As Hime lay on the couch, the invisible leader ordered her to spread her legs, and despite her will, she is unable to resist and her body did as told. There Hiro blushed at the position Hime is in, and the other invisible man whispered to Hiro on what he should do next, claiming this is one of the next steps in SAVING THE WORLD.

Hiro blushed further as he is starting to wonder if this is right, given at what his BENEFACTOR said about Hime, and after some REASONABLE prodding, Hiro was compelled to do as told and said that he will do it if this would save the world.

"Okay."

"Hmm…?"

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"If this would save the world…"

"Of course…and it would depend on you."

"O-okay…I will start…"

"Good."

Hiro then removed his clothes and he is now naked, and you can see that the 14-year old boy is already aroused, as his penis, FULLY SHAVED, is pointing a bit upward, and is ready for action, and Hime twitched her eyes seeing where this would lead to and tried to talk her way to reach Hiro and make him realize what he is about to do, but due to the younger boy's amnesia, he just ignored her believing she is lying.

"Hiro!"

"…"

"Stop!"

"…"

"You've been deceived!"

"…"

"They are lying to you!"

"…"

Hiro then approached the naked princess and began to gently kiss her cheeks in a gentle, innocent manner, his lip planted slow tender kisses and went from her cheek down to her neck, and despite trying to willed herself to ignore it, the sensation slowly overtook her as Hiro started to rub his lips slowly towards her cleavage and gently kissed her breast.

Her breath slowly went ragged as the pleasure began to build up, as the younger boy took her nipple and gently suckle it, which caused it to harden after a minute of being suckled, and Hiro did the same to her other nipple, feeling it harden.

Hime was being pleasured again and tried to move her body but was unable to, as she is under the invisible men's control, and the lead invisible man then whispered to Hime to STRENGTHEN the 14-year old boy's arousal, and the captive princess was forced to obey against her will, as her FLAME OF LIFE appeared from the tip of her finger and placed it on the HEAD of Hiro's penis, which further hardened his arousal, and Hiro moaned at the pleasure he is feeling.

The lead invisible man then whispered to her to pleasure Hiro, which the princess cursed him for making her do that but he taunted saying that he is just following hers and it is nothing personal.

"Now then…pleasure the boy."

"Damn you."

"Don't be like that…"

"Forcing me to violate myself and Hiro…"

"We are just following orders."

"I'll kill you."

"At least we are not harming you. Now then…touch the boy's SPOT."

"!"

Hime was then commanded to pleasure Hiro, and her right hand began to move, holding the boy's erection and began to rub it up and down, which the younger boy trembled in pleasure, as this was the first time that his penis is being held and rubbed while aroused. He could feel his organ throbbing while hardening at the same time.

He never thought doing something like this would make him feel good and this motivated him to do as told. He began to kiss her neck and resume suckling her nipple, which aroused her as well, and Hime was forced to moan in pleasure as her fingers caressed the HEAD, felling the boy's arousal hardening further.

The invisible man then whispered something to Hiro, and in his amnesiac state, and being aroused, the younger boy blindly followed orders, as his right fingers began to caress her ENTRANCE, as his thumb began to explore her clitoris while his right middle and pointing finger entered her WOMANHOOD and started to explore here THERE.

Hime stared wide-eyed as a sudden surge of pleasure enveloped her body, her legs spread and her hips thrusts upward as Hiro further explored her, and Hime moaned in pleasure as she is sensually being plundered even though she did not want this, as Hiro is too aroused to have second thoughts at the moment as the pleasure kept him busy.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

"Hiro…!"

"…"

The princess was steadily getting overheated as her breasts were being plundered, her WOMANHOOD being plundered, and she is under the enemy's mercy due to the drug injected in her that makes her susceptible to her captors' oral commands, as she is commanded to pleasure Hiro, her hand continuing to rub the boy's penis, his organ throbbing harder.

Hiro was in a world of his own as he never thought that SAVING THE WORLD would feel this good, and because of his amnesia, he had no idea that he was being tricked into violating Hime, and thus he seemingly did not mind it as he was led to believe that what he is doing is for the GREATER GOOD of the world.

The invisible man then contacted his unseen leader and tells the unseen person about the situation, and there the caller tells the invisible man on what to do next, and the invisible man asks if this is what Hiro should do next, which the caller said yes.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes."

"You think that boy will…?"

"Of course."

"And what about the rest?"

"Do not worry about it. Just tell the boy my instructions."

"Very well, sir."

"Good."

After that, the invisible man approached Hiro and gave him his next set of instructions, which he asks if he is sure about this, which the invisible said that it is, saying that this will help save the world, and Hiro blindly obliges, unaware that he is tricked into violating Hime a bit more than usual.

"Do as you are told."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"Um…"

"You are saving the world…and this will be an easy task."

"Really…? Am I doing the right thing?"

"Yes. You will become the savior."

"Okay…"

Hiro nodded innocently believing that he is saving the world, and as he stood up, the invisible man whispered something to Hime and she also stood up, and there Hiro went towards the wall and slanted, with Hime stood in front of Hiro, facing away, and you can see the height difference between the two, with Hime being taller than Hiro, but this seemed to what the caller instructed to do, as Hime leaned against Hiro, the younger boy hugged from behind.

There it is shown that Hime and Hiro are about to engage in INTERGLUTEAL SEX, where it involves stimulation of the penis using the buttocks of a woman. Hime can feel her servant's erection rubbing her lower back from behind and there Hiro moves, thrusting his hips upward and the belly of his erection began to rub her, and this arouses the younger boy as if her is having intercourse.

The princess is pissed yet she is powerless to do anything as she cannot move on her own and Hiro moaned in pleasure as he does this for five minutes, feeling nothing but pleasure in the actions he is doing, unaware that what he is doing is really wrong.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"S-so good…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…I'm…going…to…save…the..world…!"

"…"

"Hah…!"

"…"

After some five minutes, the invisible man whispered something to Hiro, and the innocent boy nodded as he believes that he is doing the right thing. Hime somehow heard it, and tries to talk some sense into him, but he just ignored her because of his amnesia which he views her as an ENEMY.

"Hiro!"

"…"

"Stop!"

"…"

"You've been deceived!"

"…"

"They are lying to you!"

"…"

Hiro ignored her as he grabbed his erection and the invisible man poured a bit of baby oil on the boy's shaft, and there Hiro positions his erection between her thighs, where he and Hime and ready to perform INTERCRURAL SEX, wherein the penis is stimulated by placing it between Hime's thighs.

There Hiro was instructed to thrusts his hips back and forth, and Hiro does so, where his penis throbbed hard as his shaft move back and forth in varying speed. With the base of his shaft and the HEAD of the penis rubbing the entrance of her WOMANHOOD, it arouses her and this resumes the sensation of pleasure, and Hime's body began to absorb pleasure again and when Hiro's hand began to caress her nipple, the pleasure intensifies.

With her breasts and WOMANHOOD fondled, along with Hiro's erection rubbing her, the sensations amplified and Hime was forced to moan in pleasure, with Hiro moaning along as he too was getting overheated.

"Hah…!"

"Uhh…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"Ahh…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"Uhh…"

"Hiro…!"

"Ahh…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it looks like Hime is in a bind…and with Riza still down…there is no one to stop Hiro from doing such UNINTENTIONAL attack, due to his amnesia and being tricked to DO THAT to Hime.…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The torture continues as Reiri is looking for help…but there will be hints on when Hiro would regain his memories…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	8. Risky Gamble

**Princess Amnesia**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here things take a turn, after the last chapter shows that the amnesiac Hiro faces off Hime…much to her and Riza's bewilderment, they soon face an unexpected situation and slowly deduces that someone is manipulating him behind the shadows…

And now Hime is in a bind at what Hiro is currently doing to her…

But she appeared to have found a way to get out of this situation...

Expect this chapter to have an unexpected twist…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8:_** ** _Kiken'na kake_**

The scene shifts somewhere on the streets as Reiri is seen loitering, as she moments ago used her hypnosis on a hapless passerby to let him loan her the rollerblades he is using, and now she is traveling using the rollerblades and is finding a way to get help, as she is still not in good shape due to the fact that it is still daytime, yet she has to put up going around under the sunlight.

" _Geez...I wish it was night time..._ "

As Reiri passed by a park, she saw a few female embers in a group which she recognized, and she knew that this is not going to be a pleasant one yet she opted to take a risk and approached the group. The group happened to be women, and are werewolf warriors like Riza. The group saw Reiri approached them and were initially defensive due to them and vampires being sworn enemies, but because of the fact that Reiri works for Hime, they restrained their urges and waited, seeing if Reiri intends to attack them.

Reiri then approached the leader of the posse and recognized her as one of Riza's close friends, and there she asks them for their help, stating that Hime is in trouble and said that Riza is also likely being incapacitated.

The group, about four of them, were doubtful of Reiri's claim, and the trio urged their leader to beat up the vampire, but she urged her posse to calm down and she asks Reiri why approach them for help, and there Reiri told her of what happened at Sherwood's mansion, which the posse leader asks if she is telling the truth or not.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And you are not lying?"

"I am telling the truth."

"Why should we believe you?"

"If I'm lying I would not come here to ask your aid."

"..."

"Hime is in trouble...and you're the only ones I find to get help..."

The posse leader glanced at Reiri on the eyes, and she is seeing if the vampire is lying, and to make sure, she attempted to call Riza by cellphone, and while it rang five times, the tone went dead, and when she redialed it, there was no dial tone, thus the posse leader is convinced that Reiri is telling the truth, and she tells her posse that they are going to Hime's mansion this instant, much to her comrades' doubts and reluctance.

"We are going there."

"Are you sure?"

"This must be a trap!"

"If it is...then it better be a good one."

"But..."

"If the vampire is telling the truth, then she has a reason. she would have left if she knew that her lying would not work..."

"..."

"..."

The posse leader said that if Reiri's words turn out to be a hoax, then they can take her down, but if she is telling the truth, then at least they could earn praise and favor from Hime. The group eventually came to an agreement and tells Reiri to lead them, and the five leaves the area and are heading towards the route leading to Hime;s mansion.

-x-

The scene shifts at Hime;s mansion, where it is shown that Hime and Hiro are about to engage in INTERGLUTEAL SEX, where it involves stimulation of the penis using the buttocks of a woman. Hime can feel her servant's erection rubbing her lower back from behind and there Hiro moves, thrusting his hips upward and the belly of his erection began to rub her, and this arouses the younger boy as if her is having intercourse.

The princess is pissed yet she is powerless to do anything as she cannot move on her own and Hiro moaned in pleasure as he does this for five minutes, feeling nothing but pleasure in the actions he is doing, unaware that what he is doing is really wrong.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"S-so good…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…I'm…going…to…save…the…world…!"

"…"

"Hah…!"

"…"

After some five minutes, the invisible man whispered something to Hiro, and the innocent boy nodded as he believes that he is doing the right thing. Hime somehow heard it, and tries to talk some sense into him, but he just ignored her because of his amnesia which he views her as an ENEMY.

"Hiro!"

"…"

"Stop!"

"…"

"You've been deceived!"

"…"

"They are lying to you!"

"…"

Hiro ignored her as he grabbed his erection and the invisible man poured a bit of baby oil on the boy's shaft, and there Hiro positions his erection between her thighs, where he and Hime and ready to perform INTERCRURAL SEX, wherein the penis is stimulated by placing it between Hime's thighs.

There Hiro was instructed to thrusts his hips back and forth, and Hiro does so, where his penis throbbed hard as his shaft move back and forth in varying speed. With the base of his shaft and the HEAD of the penis rubbing the entrance of her WOMANHOOD, it arouses her and this resumes the sensation of pleasure, and Hime's body began to absorb pleasure again and when Hiro's hand began to caress her nipple, the pleasure intensifies.

With her breasts and WOMANHOOD fondled, along with Hiro's erection rubbing her, the sensations amplified and Hime was forced to moan in pleasure, with Hiro moaning along as he too was getting overheated.

"Hah…!"

"Uhh…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"Ahh…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"Uhh…"

"Hiro…!"

"Ahh…"

The invisible men grinned as they are enjoying the scene, seeing how helpless she is as Hime is being sensually plundered by Hiro, and the 14-year old boy is moaning in pleasure as he believe that he is SAVING THE WORLD, and there one of the invisible men whispered to Hiro, and the boy nodded after a minute of hesitation, and there he made Hime face her, and then positions his erection between her thighs, where he and Hime and resumed in performing INTERCRURAL SEX, wherein the penis is stimulated by placing it between Hime's thighs.

There Hiro began to thrusts his hips back and forth, and Hiro does so, where his penis throbbed hard as his shaft move back and forth in varying speed. With the base of his shaft and the HEAD of the penis rubbing the entrance of her WOMANHOOD, it arouses her and this resumes the sensation of pleasure, and Hime was aroused, yet pissed at what she is being forced to do.

She knows that her body is being controlled remotely, but then a thought hit her as she managed to think straight in spite of the pleasure she is feeling, and thinking fast, Hime slightly opened her mouth, which an amnesiac Hiro was enticed by her beauty, and due to the arousal he is feeling, he unintentionally lean forward and kissed Hime on the lips.

The invisible men were slightly taken by surprise as they felt that this wasn't part of the plan, but the leader said it is okay since they know that Hime is under their control, thus it is fine if Hiro kisses her as long as Hiro obeyed their commands.

"Are you sure...?"

"Don't you think that boy went a bit overboard...?"

"I don't think so. As long as he obeys us...as Long as Hime is under our control...I guess that's okay."

"Really?"

"Hmm..."

"Sounds fine to me..."

"Let's watch."

"Right."

As the invisible men watches on, Hiro continued to kiss Hime, and she uses her tongue to invade his, which he unknowingly reciprocates, and while they are at it, Hime mentally concentrated hard, as she tapped into her latent Phoenix ability and covertly entered her servant's mind, where the scene shifts at an astral plane where she saw Hiro standing there, and she soon learned that he really suffered from amnesia seeing that he seemingly do not recognized her.

Through the images within the astral plane she discovered who is behind all this, which turns out to be **Severin** , and she also learned and realized the fact that Hiro was thrown from the train due to Gilliam days ago, and because of the impact from falling off the train, Hiro suffered from memory loss and thus was easily manipulated and tricked by Severin into thinking that he is the HERO who will save the world from destruction.

This made her pissed off seeing that it was Severin's idea that made Hiro do this, but right now she decided to make use of this moment to try restore her servant's memories. She confronted Hiro ( who is naked) and tells her who he is. At first he denies this and said that she is trying to trick her, but Hime (who is also naked) embraced him and began to link her thoughts with his, where images of Hiro spending time with Hime, as well as how he met her, and little by little he regain parts of his memories and he is surprised to see her, and blushed at the state they are in.

However, she calmed him down and explained the situation they are in, where she tells him to listen carefully and told him what went on after the Gilliam-Emile affair that happened days ago. Hiro could not believe what he just heard, finding out that Severin took advantage of the fact that he got amnesia and is tricked into doing perverted acts on Hime..

"Then...I...I am..."

"Calm down."

"But..."

"We are currently in a bind."

"So what should we...?"

"For now...just play along."

"Eh?"

"Let me tell you this..."

Hime then told Hiro that Riza is currently being put out of commission thus she and Hiro are alone for now, and they would have to rely on luck in order to stay alive as the invisible men are watching them, and rests her hopes on Sherwood, who might be able to help assuming that Reiri told her about the situation here at the mansion.

Hime then told Hiro that for now he has to play along and make the invisible men think that he is still having amnesia and that he would have to fool them into thinking that they are in control of the situation so that their guards would be lowered and should Riza be awakened, she can use her senses to pinpoint their locations and attack.

The 14-year old boy was somewhat reluctant about the idea of continuing to molest Hime, but she said that for now she would be willing to put up with this since she now know who is behind this and the important matter right now is to wait for the right time to attack, and she persuaded her younger servant to keep up in pleasuring her for appearance's sake.

"Just do what you are doing right now."

"But..."

"I command you."

"..."

"Do not worry."

"Are you...sure...?"

"Yes."

"..."

Hiro blushed at hearing her request, and seeing that there is no other alternative for now, he nodded and decided to go along with Hime's plan and the scene slowly faded, where the next scene brings forth the real world, where you can see that Hiro and Hime are kissing, which soon became a passionate one, and the invisible men watches on, seeing that Hiro seemingly has the princess under his power and believed that Hime has given in to him.

The leader of the invisible men contacted his boss, where the caller turn out to be Severin, and he is told of the current events, and Severin said to let Hiro call the shots since he is obeying the orders and that he liked that idea of Hiro dominating Hime and that he is pleased to hear that Hime has SUBMITTED to her amnesiac blood warrior and is giving in to the pleasure she is receiving.

"Splendid. Just splendid."

"What now, sir?"

"Keep watching."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"That is all?"

"Of course. They will be exhausted after a long time of THAT."

"..."

Severin told the leader of the group to continue watching and to make sure that Hime gets humiliated to the end, which the invisible leader nodded, and there one of the invisible subordinates asks his group leader what Severin said, and there he is told of what to do, and they felt that this operation is too easy, even though they enjoyed watching Hiro molesting Hime, and are pleased that with Sherwood preoccupied, they can watch a good show.

"That's what the prince said...?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"I guess this is fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah...we get to watch a good show."

"Right."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it looks like Hime is in a bind…and with Riza still down…there is no one to stop Hiro from doing such UNINTENTIONAL attack, due to his amnesia and being tricked to DO THAT to Hime…

But there seemed to be some hope as Hiro somehow regained his memories, yet he is told by Hime to play along and pretend to obey orders in order to fool the invisible men till help arrives...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The torture continues as Reiri arrives with help…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	9. Help Has Arrived

**Princess Amnesia**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here things take a turn, as Hiro regained his memories yet he and Hime had to put on a show to have their captors in the dark until help arrives…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9: Tasuke ga tōchaku shimashita_**

The scene shifts somewhere on the streets as Reiri is leading the four female werewolf warriors towards Hime's mansion, and she is sweating a lot due to her running as well as struggling, as she is still not in good shape due to the fact that it is still daytime, yet she has to put up going around under the sunlight due to the fact that Hime needed help and there is no telling what is happening at the mansion.

The four werewolf warriors whispered among themselves as they questioned if they are doing the right thing in letting a vampire lead them, yet they eventually came to agree to the fact that they are doing this as a favor to Hime, because they respected her.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"Is this right?"

"Yeah…why are we letting a vampire lead the way?"

"It's fine. She is under Hime's employ…and if she is telling the truth…then we gain something here. Hime will be grateful to us if we manage to rescue her."

"Really?"

"Guess she has a point."

"Fine with me."

The five females were running until Reiri got an idea and she saw a parked taxi and hypnotized the hapless taxi driver to give them a ride, and soon they are heading towards the direction that will lead them to Hime's mansion, and the four werewolf warriors were rather dismayed at the vampire's actions, though they knew this is for necessity as they are on a hurry to save Hime.

"Is she crazy?"

"Why would she…?"

"That's not honorable!"

"Can't be helped…we need to get to the mansion fast. Let the vampire do her thing."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Fine, whatever."

"At least it's her fault and not ours…"

By then Reiri saw something in front and motions the driver to stop, where she and the four female werewolf warriors saw what appeared to be a horde of zombies blocking the street, which served as the main path leading to Hime's mansion, and the four girls were not pleased with what they are seeing, as they are being delayed.

Reiri sensed that Severin is behind this as he is the only one who has the gall to use zombies in the human realm, and she tells the four girls to brace themselves as she will order the driver to plow the taxi through the zombies in order to get through them.

The four girls are not too pleased as this would mean that they might sacrifice the innocent driver, and asks if there are any other way to get through the gauntlet in front of them and spare the hypnotized driver.

"Are you sure?"

"Isn't that…?"

"You got to be kidding…"

"There has to be another way!"

"Think, you vampire!"

"You're serious about sacrificing that driver?"

"What kind of person are you?"

"That's cruel!"

Reiri sighed and said that it can't be helped, as rescuing Hime is the important thing right now, and the four female werewolf warriors are not too pleased, yet Reiri made her decision and ordered the hypnotized taxi driver to move out and distract the zombies, which he did so and lured them to a corner, which would enable the taxi to move past them.

The four females could only watch in dismay as the zombies began to feast on the hapless driver, and they told Reiri that there should have been another way, but she reiterated that for now Hime needs to be saved and this is the only option she could think of, and time is of the essence, which the quartet werewolf warriors reluctantly conceded.

"…fine…"

"You win…"

"Just get us going."

"You're gonna be sorry later…"

"Enough, let's get going and save Hime. You drive, vampire."

"…"

"…"

"…"

And so the taxi moved past the zombies as they are feasting on the taxi driver, who died from being eaten alive, and the four girls sadly looked back seeing that this was the most painful decision to make in order to get past the zombies by sacrificing an innocent life.

-x-

Back at the mansion, the scene shows that Hiro led Hime towards the table of the living room, where he laid her over near the edge of the table, then placed her legs over his shoulders, and had his hard penis enter her WOMANHOOD and proceeded to make love to her, which aroused the 14-year old boy, as this is the first time to feel such pleasure while aware of himself.

He knew he and Hime and doing this to deceive the invisible men until help arrives, but in doing so, he is slowly succumbing to the pleasure as his penis throbbed harder and harder, while Hime was beginning to reciprocate the feeling as the pleasure began to overwhelm her.

"Hah…!"

"Uhh…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"Ahh…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"Uhh…"

"Hiro…!"

"Ahh…"

The minutes passed as the two are putting up a show to deceive the invisible men from suspecting that Hiro regained his memories, and while it worked, the two had to deal with the pleasure they are feeling, and as more minutes passed, Hime is on the verge of receiving an orgasm and she could only moan in pleasure as her younger servant kept on jabbing his erection inside her WOMANHOOD.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

"Hiro…!"

"…"

After a few more minutes Hime reached orgasm and she was slowly exhausted from the pleasure she is feeling, but the invisible men are not quite satisfied, and one of them ordered Hiro to DO her more, and to keep up the appearance, the 14-year old boy pretended to obey.

He then had Hime face the table and bend down, and there he re-inserted his still-hard penis inside her WOMANHOOD and continue the love-making, and this kind of position further increases the pleasure she is feeling, making her more and more aroused.

Meanwhile, Hiro was sensually enjoying himself, and yet he had to fool their captors so he pretended that he is still amnesiac and made comments to convince them that he is still under their control, while at the same time Hime moaned in pleasure.

"Hah…!"

"Ahh…"

"S-so good…! Hah…!"

"Ahh…"

"Hah…hah…I'm…going…to…save…the…world…!"

"Ahh…"

"Hah…!"

"Ahh…"

Her breath began to get ragged as her body is absorbing a lot of pleasure as she can feel her young servant's penis going in and out of her, and with her current position she could not move much, and all she could do is accept the pleasure that is being fed to her body, and when Hiro began to push his penis deeper inside her, her body started to get overheated with pleasure and she started to moan while sweating a bit, as she never expected that Hiro would make her feel this good.

"Hah…!"

"Uhh…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"Uhh…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"Uhh…"

"Hiro…!"

"Uhh…"

As the invisible men are enjoying the show, Hiro kept on the tempo as the sensation went stronger, and at one point he had his length go deeper inside, and the scene shows that the HEAD of his penis went a little deeper, rubbing the NEAR END, and this aroused Lillianne to a strong degree, and she closed her eyes and moaned aloud as the pleasure made her so good, which was difficult for her to ignore such strong surge of arousal.

"Hah…!"

"…"

"H-Hiro…! Hah…!"

"…"

"Hah…hah…H-Hiro…!"

"…"

"Hiro…!"

"…"

Hiro kept this tempo for several more minutes, and by then his efforts paid off as the FLAME OF LIFE within his penis slowly dissipated, and now his shaft is starting to absorb the excess sensations that were stored within his arousal. Lillianne, on the other hand, is approaching a second orgasm, and she felt that this one is a bit stronger, as he resumed what he did a while ago - pull back then push in a bit strong and reach the NEAR END, then repeat the process.

The action worked as Lillianne gritted her teeth while gripping the sides of the object she is leaning on, as her body tensed, her vaginal muscles cramping, and within a minute she closed her eyes as she moaned softly but long as she reached orgasm again, and it was a stronger one, and she was unable to ignore such strong pleasure as Hiro kept on thrusting, and he could feel her INNER WALLS clamping his shaft, which further fueled his arousal.

Lillianne went still as she was somewhat weakened after getting two orgasms in a span of 35 minutes, and all she could do now is wait until Hiro is finished, and about four minutes later, Hiro is reaching his, as he felt his organ throb harder and harder, and he held her hips as he pushes his penis deeper inside her and the scene shifts inside her WOMANHOOD, where you can see Hiro's penis moving back and forth, trying to go further and deeper inside her, and moments later it fired its SEED, which was whitish, thick, and shoots out nine shots, and it was a continuous flow as the orgasm was quite a strong one.

Hiro is now a bit exhausted after what he went through, but he remained like this as he had to keep up the appearance that he is still an amnesiac, and there one of the invisible men approached Hiro and tells him to continue to DO her, which the teen boy is facing a situation, as his body is quite spent, and he tried to talk his way to stall them and came up with an alibi just to keep them at bay, though the invisible man tried to deceive him by reminding him that the fate of the world is at stake.

"Remember…you are tasked to SAVE THE WORLD…"

"I…know…"

"Then continue…"

"Just…let me rest for a few…minutes…my body is…spend…"

"Do not stop…you must keep going…"

"Can't I…?"

"Are you shirking your duties…?"

"…"

By then Reiri and the four female werewolf warriors showed up, and there they were able to sense where the invisible attackers are using their keen sense of smell, and attempted to take them down, which wasn't easy given that there are a dozen invisible men within the mansion, but then the fishmen arrived and soon aided the others in rounding them up before tying them down.

At this point Sherwood arrived and is quite surprised to see her elder sister and Hiro in such a risqué situation, and she demanded to know what is he doing to Hime, which Hiro flustered while trying to explain to Sherwood what happened inside the mansion.

"Hiro!"

"Uh…"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Um…ah…"

"Are you violating my one-sama on purpose?"

"It's like this…I can explain…"

"I'll have Ryu-ryu, Can-Can and Chou-Chou beat you up!"

"W-wait…just let me explain!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it looks like Hime and Hiro are saved…As Reiri and the others arrived, and all this leave now is finding out the mastermind…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The ending is nearing as Hime and Sherwood's factions formulate a plan to go after the mastermind and make him pay for his transgression…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	10. Preparing To Get Even

**Princess Amnesia**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by _**Yasunori Mitsunaga**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here things take a turn, as Hiro regained his memories yet he and Hime had to put on a show to have their captors in the dark until help arrives…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10:_** ** _Kintō ni naru junbi o suru  
_**

Hiro is now a bit exhausted after what he went through, but he remained like this as he had to keep up the appearance that he is still an amnesiac, and there one of the invisible men approached Hiro and tells him to continue to DO her, which the teen boy is facing a situation, as his body is quite spent, and he tried to talk his way to stall them and came up with an alibi just to keep them at bay, though the invisible man tried to deceive him by reminding him that the fate of the world is at stake.

"Remember…you are tasked to SAVE THE WORLD…"

"I…know…"

"Then continue…"

"Just…let me rest for a few…minutes…my body is…spend…"

"Do not stop…you must keep going…"

"Can't I…?"

"Are you shirking your duties…?"

"…"

By then Reiri and the four female werewolf warriors showed up, and there they were able to sense where the invisible attackers are using their keen sense of smell, and attempted to take them down, which wasn't easy given that there are a dozen invisible men within the mansion, but then the fishmen arrived and soon aided the others in rounding them up before tying them down.

At this point Sherwood arrived and is quite surprised to see her elder sister and Hiro in such a risqué situation, and she demanded to know what is he doing to Hime, which Hiro flustered while trying to explain to Sherwood what happened inside the mansion.

"Hiro!"

"Uh…"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Um…ah…"

"Are you violating my onee-sama on purpose?"

"It's like this…I can explain…"

"I'll have Ryu-ryu, Can-Can and Chou-Chou beat you up!"

"W-wait…just let me explain!"

As the others help Hime up, Reiri used her vampiric powers to undo the effects inside the princess' body and the teen princess regain control of her movements, where Riza's fellow female werewolf warriors were surprised as Hime puts on a robe to cover her nakedness while staring at Sherwood, in which the youngest princess is ordering her three panda warriors to PHYSICALLY interrogate a naked Hiro as she demanded to know why is he naked and MOLESTED Hime.

"Ryu-Ryu…Can-Can..Chou-Chou…beat him up until he answer my questions!"

"Rrr…"

"Rrr…"

"Rrr…"

"Ow! Ow! Calm down, Princess Sherwood!"

"Why did you molest onee-sama?"

"It's a complicated story! Ow!"

"You're lying!"

Hime sighed as she asks Reiri what took her so long in coming here and why arrived just now, in which the teen vampire said that she and Sherwood were held back by assassins, and stated that she suspected that Severin is alive and masterminded the events that transpired.

Hime narrowed her eyes as her suspicions were proven, as she told Reiri that she suspected that Severin is the one who managed to SAVE Hiro by giving him the FLAME OF LIFE as well as taking advantage of Hiro's amnesia and made him believe that he is the HERO by tricking him into having sex with her as a pretense to SAVE THE WORLD.

Reiri snickered as she finds it hilarious that Hiro fell for such a trick, but Riza's fellow warriors berated her, saying that it was not Hiro's fault as he was amnesiac at that time and that he did not know what he was doing, hence the boy was compelled to DO Hime due to the lies given to him.

"Hey!"

"Don't be rude!"

"If that boy was tricked…then it's not his fault!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, come on…I was just kidding…"

"That's not funny!"

"That boy needs understanding…not punishment!"

"He's a victim too!"

Reiri snickered and said that she wished she was there to see that scene, but Hime smacked Reiri on the head, causing her to fall to the floor (anime-style), which you can see a lump sprout on her head. Reiri gets up, clutching her head in pain and tried to rebut, only to be silenced by her glare as the princess threatened the vampire verbally, which the others watched the scene in surprise.

"OUCH!"

"…"

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Want me to stake you…?"

"Uh…no…"

"Then stop making jokes like that."

"Okay, okay…"

"…"

Riza was revived using ammonia, and there she was relieved to hear that trouble has ended and is glad to see her fellow comrades, but then she blushed when told of what happened here and had to calm a pissed-off Hime as she is getting agitated at Reiri's silly alibi, as well as calming Sherwood, and after a few minutes calm was restored and there they discussed about what to do next, after they interrogated the invisible men, which the assassins were forced to admit that Severin is alive and is behind everything.

Despite her stoic feature, deep inside Hime is pissed off to the max after the humiliation she endured and that they forced Hiro to violate her, and there she ordered Reiri to dispose them, but the vampire had other ideas and instead used her hypnosis to entrance the invisible men and all of them are under her control, in which Reiri asked them where Severin is hiding.

Hime stared intently as Reiri made the assassins spill the beans on where Severin could be hiding.

"It's like this…"

"We will tell you…"

"Severin-sama is hiding…"

"The location is…"

"It's not too far…"

"That is all…"

"We are only following orders…"

"That's all we know…"

After getting the information that Reiri asked, she hypnotized the assassins to go outside and kill themselves, which they did, and as Hime checked on Flandre, she noted that the gynoid needed charging and set everything up, and soon they began laying out the plans on making their next move and how to corner Severin and prevent him from escaping.

Sherwood suggested that they fight fire with fire, and pointed out that they can use Hiro to sneak in by fooling Severin into thinking that the 14-year old boy is still amnesiac, which Hime thought about it and eventually accepted it, which Riza asks if they are sure, which Sherwood said that it would work since Hiro can still act well enough to make Severin lower his guard.

"Are you sure about that, Sherwood?"

"Yes, Riza."

"Isn't that…?"

"It's fine."

"How so?"

"Well, with a bit of acting, hiro can fool Severin-onii-sama into lowering his guard."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Hime agreed and tells Riza that she will trust Sherwood's plans as she wanted to go there stealthily and make Severin pay for the humiliation she went through and make him experience terror like the duel they had, and Riza sighed as she just agreed upon it and her four comrades asked if she wants them to tag along, which Hime thought about it.

After a while, Hime accepted their requests as she wants to return the favor for their help, and the four warriors eagerly agreed to repay the favor.

"Very well. You may help, since you helped me earlier."

"Thank you, Hime…"

"We are in your debt…"

"You can count on us!"

"We will help you in any way we could!"

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a hideout where Severin is hiding, and he is eagerly wondering how things are at Hime's mansion, as he is sure that his sister is being humiliated by having Hiro violate her under the guise of SAVING THE WORLD, and he snickered non-stop as he wished that he was there to witness such a GLORIOUS EVENT, seeing Hime being in such a humiliating position, showing how perverted the prince is.

What he do not know is that Hime and Sherwood are saved and that Hiro regained his memories, thus he is unaware that his younger sisters are planning to invade his hideout to give him some payback for what he did to them.

It is revealed (via flashback), that Severin managed to cheat his way to survival by creating a clone of himself and programmed it to face Hime, and when the decoy was killed, the gynoid that escorted him turns out to be a bomb, which exploded via remote control. Severin's real gynoid is revealed to have temporarily shut down during the duel at the Monster Realm and since then Severin and his gynoid kept a low profile, having bribed some castle officials to keep his existence a secret until he manage to kill all of his siblings.

By then Severin is seen drinking red wine and is confident that Hime will be humiliated enough to make her lose her edge and the will to retaliate, and there his gynoid asks if this is fine, preferring that Hiro kill Hime while they have the chance, but Severin coolly said that everything is set and her death will soon arrive.

The gynoid just stared and asks if he is sure, which Severin said that he is.

"No need, my gynoid."

"Fuga."

"Lillianne's end is nearing."

"Fuga."

"Soon I will take her life."

"Fuga."

"And victory will be mine."

"Fuga."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it looks like Hime and Hiro are saved…As Reiri and the others arrived, and all this leave now is finding out the mastermind…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The ending is nearing as Hime and Sherwood's factions formulate a plan to go after the mastermind and make him pay for his transgression…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
